Harry Potter and the Horcruxes of the Dark Lord
by TRG Absolution
Summary: HP7 fanfic, so obvisly contains HP6 spoilers. I wrote this purely as an outlet to my theories and ideas about HP7, which I'm sure at least one person in the world will enjoy. CHP3 UP!
1. The Summer Girl

Disclaimer: In another universe, I only own Harry Potter. In this one, I don't. JK rowling does. This is purely a fanfiction written by me to stop me going insane awaiting the next Harry Potter.

Authors note: This is my first Fanfiction which I submit with baited breath, expect chapter 2 and 3 tomorrow.

**Chapter 1: **The Summer Girl

Every year, a six week ritual is carried out across the country. The Ritual creates happiness for some and despair for others. This scared event is shared by both the muggle and the wizardry community and the ritual is also unavoidable, unstoppable and not even the greatest muggle or the darkest wizard would likely succeed in stopping it.

This Scared Ritual is known best as _School Holidays. _An event that most pupil's spend the entire year waiting for and parents spend the whole year dreading. The summer holidays have only just began and children of the muggle community rejoicing. For the wizarding community however it begins darkened by a terrible event. The death of perhaps the greatest wizard of the last hundred years or at a limb, the greatest wizard since the 4 founders of Hogwarts lived.

Standing outside number 4, Privet Drive, is one such wizard affected by the terrible event. The wizard is tall and skinny with jet black hair that sticks up everywhere. The wizard despite wearing ordinary muggle clothes, still gets watched by the inhabitants of privet drive. They know him only as 'The Potter Boy' an attendee of St. brutes and someone who do better off disappearing from privet drive forever.

Unbeknown to these nosey creatures of gossip of privet drive, This is actually _'The Potter Boy'_s plan. As he slowly approaches the front door of number 4 privet drive, dragging behind him a rather large trunk filled with god knows what and for some stranger reason, a caged owl under his shoulder. His only plan is to stay here till his 17th birthday. He wouldn't be coming back here, if it wasn't for the wish of — Harry's mind churned just thinking about him.

Slowly Harry knocked on the front door of number 4 privet drive, his mind completely set on the weekend, his seventeenth birthday and one small victory for Harry personally, He would hopefully never see the dursleys again. Ever.

As Mr. Dursley headed towards the front door and the inhabitants of this street returned to their important work of preserving their lawns, they had little idea that the boy who stood before him, that frightening odd boy, was going to save them all from things beyond their understanding.

Miles away, far from London, another muggle with no care in the world for 'The Chosen One' sits at the dinner table, His name is Andrew Edwards and he is also celebrating the ritual of the school holidays but, for a different reason. This reason is why he is craning his neck to look out the kitchen window and why _'Mrs. Edwards'_ is going to snap at Andrew Edwards in next couple of seconds.

"Andrew!" Snapped Mrs. Edwards

Mrs. Edwards was a fat short woman with short blond hair and blue eyes is known by the neighbors as 'the Cow', to her limited amount of friends as 'Audrey' and to her children as 'Mrs. Edwards'. The word 'Mother' or 'Mum' were considered swear words of the highest order under her rule.

Mrs. Edwards has two children, Andrew Edwards, 17, Tall with blond hair and the other Amanda Edwards, 9 and with the intelligence of a five year old. The two children live under her tyrannical lordship of strange rules, planned day trips, reading time, playing time, taking a walk time and so fourth.

Mrs. Edwards has always believed herself to be important and inflicts her rule on others. She is a terrible gossip, has a terrible memory and would more than likely hold the world record for causing arguments between everyone from best friends to complete strangers in the street.

"Andrew!" Came the snap of Mrs. Edwards yet again across the dinner table.

Andrew looked down at his food. It was best not to start her off, she possessed a furious temper and had a colorful imagination for punishments. She gazed at Andrew for a few seconds before launching once again into her daily exploits to the only two people in the world that had no choice but to listen.

A car-door slammed and Andrew who had a convincing expression of undivided attention on his face, almost upended the table standing up to look out the window. He ignored the cry of rage from _'Mrs. Edwards'_. It was worth it, the person who he had been waiting for all night had just shut the car door.

"What do you think your doing!" Yelled Mrs. Edwards furiously "You nearly turned the table over, You could have---"

Andrew faked an expression of apology of his face as _'Mrs. Edwards' _stood up and screamed at him. Andrew's mind however, was elsewhere and as he sat there through his mother's pointless onslaught his mind was on one person. _Her._

"What were you doing looking out the window!" Mrs. Edwards went on losing none of her fury.

Before Andrew's mind had even recognized the angry rant as a question, his sister answered.

"The Summer Girl!" Said Amanda happily taking great pride in digging Andrew into yet a deeper hole.

"The Summer Girl?" asked Mrs. Edwards, her eyes widening as if she had just seen something valuable fluttering in front of her.

Andrew's face contorted, it was too late now, the damage was done. It was pointless to even think about lying or withholding the information. It would be public knowledge within a week and the slight chance of Andrew getting to know her would was about to be destroyed forever.

The Summer Girl lived next door since before they had moved in, six years ago and by the small amount of information he had gathered about her, she was the same age as him, she attended a boarding school somewhere north and finally her name. Her name was 'Hermione Granger'.

He had learnt these facts, three summers ago on the off-chance. Mr. Granger had been the replacement dentist for the day and was able to ask a couple of questions about her, while Mrs. Edwards complained at the reception desk about the proper dentist not being there.

Andrew remembered that Mr. Granger seemed rather happy for a chance to chat without Mrs. Edwards but the conversation had turned rather sour when Andrew pressed him for the name of the boarding school Hermione went to. Andrew recalled that he almost looked relieved when Mrs. Edwards entered the room, a very rare phenomenon indeed.

Before that interesting meeting, Andrew had known Hermione purely as 'The Summer Girl', partly because he didn't know her name (only that her surname was Granger) and that he only ever saw her during the summer holidays. Mrs. Edward's rumor-mongering had told him that she went to a boarding school for bright pupils or something like that.

The first summer, he had watched her curiously and for some strange reason could never seem to raise the courage to talk to her or perhaps it was he had never got chance back then to talk to her in the first place. His mother was far stricter back then than now, amazingly.

The summmer of the aforementioned conversation with Mr. Granger passed with Mrs. Edward's keeping the house under lockdown with the escape of a man called 'Sirius Black'. Andrew had never seen his mother so frightened. She was also rereading a letter sent to her. He didn't know who from but, she took it very seriously. Andrew had wondered what the letter had contained to scare her so badly, the one time he questioned her, she had reacted with her usual furious pride and Andrew decided to never mention the letter again, ever.

The third summer came around again and Andrew promised himself to talk to her this summer. It wasn't a feeling of curiosity this time either, It was an urge to get to know her. He couldn't explain it then but, he was sure if he spent the summer with her it would make him very, very happy.

For the first week or so, he didn't have the slightest chance to go and say hello which only increased his determination. A week later, he realized he would have to go and say hello himself. Amazed by his daring as he pressed the Granger's Doorbell, Mrs. Granger answered. Mrs. Granger had smiled politely at Andrew as she informed him than Hermione was spending the summer holidays with friends. His resolve crushed, he walked home.

The fourth summer began. Andrew awaited his chance to go and say hello. He kept remembering the quote 'Good things come to those who wait'.

When he finally got his chance, The Summer Girl was with her parents. As Andrew debated with himself whether to say hello in front of Mr. and Mrs. Granger he noticed something else; how depressed she looked, Andrew was quite sure something dreadful must have happened to cause that much unhappiness on her pretty face. His resolve destroyed again, he didn't see her again and merely presumed that she had gone to visit her _'Friends' _again. Andrew made a mental note to punch the guy who came up with the line 'Good things come to those who wait' if through some unexplained event he met him.

Another year of school passed and the fifth summer holiday began, with an odd mist that hung everywhere and also some shocking stuff on the news about a freak hurricane, a bridge collapsing and several murders across the country. Before, Andrew had had a chance this year, it seemed the summer girl had gone again.

The sixth summer came and Andrew promised himself that this would be the summer he'd finally talk to her. He had various scenes between him and her planned. Now however, his dreams where pretty much heading towards destruction at the hand of a parent who refused to be called 'mother' or 'mum' by her own children.

Feebly Andrew began to explain to _'Mrs. Edwards' _who the summer girl was and her smile widened to give her an almost toad-like face that was seconds away from swallowing a juicy fly. When he finished, _'Mrs. Edwards' _now using a weirdly sweet voice that Andrew knew meant she was happy.

"Well," She began sweetly "well, well, well!"

Andrew looked down at the floor. He knew better than to risk an argument here, just let 'Mrs. Edwards' get on with the damage herself. As he marched out of the kitchen and went to bed, he promised himself, that once he reached eighteen, he would walk out the front door without a word and never return.


	2. Night of the Death Eaters

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are funny things. They basically prevent you being sued by JK Rowling. What if in 20 years time JK rowling decided to sue us all for stealing her characters and alls we would have agaisnt it would be a sentece or a paragraph. This is why I post with the words, I write this now free of charge to tribute her writings that inspired many and me, if only to write to set a books to pale in the imagantion of this. 

_Authors note: _Thank you to my two reviewers for reading this and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Chapter 3 will be up by monday fate provoiding. Sorry about not having it up tonight and I apologise for any mistakes in chapter are purely my fault for not saving the edits providied by my fanatisic Beta-Reader. This is the Teen chapter, so readers beware, this is the chapter that made me think this is abit adult for some younger Harry Potter readers and hence give it a 'teen' rating. so for readers everywhere thank you and Goodbye.

**Chapter 2 –** Night of the Death Eaters

Andrew awoke suddenly.

Something was wrong as he glanced at his unusually bright alarm clock which told the room the time was 11:36 PM. He sat there for a few seconds listening and felt something odd, It was quiet, far too quiet. He stood up off the bed and glanced towards the window.

"A power cut?" he wondered aloud but, that didn't make sense, his alarm clock was electric. Then why were all the street lights out? It was completely impossible to see anything outside; he couldn't even see the tall pine tree a couple of feet from his window.

As he stood there, wondering what to do, he heard a voice. The voice was female and it came as what sounded like a hiss. Andrew strained to hear what was being said or where it had come from. More voices came, some louder and all were hissing.

A light shone from the street below. It was an oddly disquieting light, there were many figures shifting around, like flies to a flame. As Andrew's eyes adjusted to the small light down below, he could work out a hulking figure holding the light that Andrew could only presume to be a sparkler; it was the only thing Andrew could relate to it being.

The crowd of human flies moved on and the hissing grew quieter, Andrew stood there frozen, what were these people doing outside at this time of night in complete darkness with their on form of light being a sparkler?

Andrew stood there, debating with himself and then slowly and quietly made his way across the room to his door, pulling clothes on along the way. He reached his door and a reckless daring ceased him and he turned the handle.

It was locked.

Andrew shook off his tiredness and sighed to himself as he unlocked the door. He had done it to prevent his mother coming in unannounced. Amanda on the other hand was impervious to locks, Somehow if she wanted to get somewhere or get something she it get it. Even it meant unlocking doors without keys or getting to place nobody else could reach. It was the only thing he ever gave Amanda credit for, she was incredible resourceful for a nine year old.

Andrew on the other hand wasn't one to be outdone by a nine year old with the brain of a five year old; 17 years of training under his mother's rule had probably turned him into the stealthiest person on the planet. He also had a _Sense_ as it were to know exactly where to hide to avoid detection and how to get there in a flash. A talent he would need tonight no doubt.

The upstairs corridor was as dark as the street outside but, Andrew could walk it eyes closed anyway and within seconds he was walking quietly down the stairs. He lingered here for a couple of seconds for no reason other than instinct. He then crossed towards the kitchen door and using a trick he had learnt when he was Amanda's _mental_ age opened it without sound.

'Nothing' thought Andrew worried as he crossed into the kitchen. His thoughts were filled with paranoia now, he couldn't see the man with the sparkler had he imagined it. 'No' he thought, it was still pitch-black outside.

He lingered there for what felt like 5 minutes and still not a sound. 'It was nothing' went cursing through Andrew's mind. Then it was filled with other unhelpful thoughts such as 'maybe it wasn't a sparkler after all' or it was merely some drunken crowd leaving town, it couldn't be anything sinister.

As the last of Andrew's resolve to keep watch diminished and he turned away, he saw a flash of some unknown colour fill the kitchen. Looking around wildly the only conceivable place he could think of was through the window. A light coming on in the Granger's upstairs window confirmed that.

The effect that one light had on the street was dazzling, it was still dark but, not dark enough to hide the figures running towards the Granger's front door.

Andrew froze and nearly yelled, more lights along the Granger's upstairs window came on. As Andrew watched in shock, one of the black shadows lifted up a barely visible stick-like object and with a nod of recognition to the sparkler from early.

What happened next told Andrew, that the stick-like object was certainly not a sparkler.

A blast of red light came from the leading figure's stick and with an audible bang could only mean the Granger's front door had been smashed inwards. He heard voices upstairs and as he stood there paralyzed looking out the window, a flash of blue came flying through his mind.

He jumped at the old phone and almost broke it punching in '999', as he held up the receiver to his mouth he heard a very despair-inducing sound or rather no sound whatsoever. Only the 'click-click-click' sound that told him no dial tone. Andrew cursed as he hammered the phone down and tried again. Still nothing. What the hell?

He heard banging on the stairs; _Mrs. Edwards _was coming down. He needed to make a decision now, he could stay here and at least _try _to explain to her but, that would take too long and the odds of her believing him were a thousand to one anyway. His other choice however, well that was the more dangerous one but, at least he might be able to do something.

As he heard mother take the last 3 steps, it was now or never. As pressed his hand against the window he knew this hesitation was costing him in the long run. Every second that passed…

Suddenly, Andrew's soul was pierced, as if a bucket of ice was thrown at him. He staggered and felt himself unfocused for a second. It had been a scream from next door. Then with all the determination in the world shot out of the kitchen knocking his mother over on the way out. Andrew nearly kicked the front door open and sped out into night leaving a startled and shaken mother behind.

Andrew's sped through the darkness over the tall grey-bricked wall that separated the two houses. He was running fast than he had ever done before all the while his mind going over the same thing. The scream, that terrible, terrible scream he had heard in the kitchen. Nothing in his life and prepared him for the amount of agony and hurt in it and perhaps worse of all, the scream had been young, female, it must be the summer girl.

Andrew rushed towards the front of Grangers homely detached house, it looked like the kind of standard house you get with three year olds drawings. One door in the center and two windows on the bottom floor and two windows on the top, Andrew knew that the house looked exactly the same from the back and had only one window on each side of the house. Aside from that the house couldn't be any more plainer than it was already.

Andrew paused at the front door and at once his stomach clenched, the bang had been audible enough but, seeing the damage up close gave Andrew a turn. The door was split in two, as if it had been hit with a battering ram. Who were these people that could do this?

As he took his first cautious step into the granger's house, he stepped in something cold. Andrew nearly shut down in fear but, as he examined closer he realized it was freezing water. 'What the hell?' Went through Andrew's head again.

More cautious then ever, he waded through the flooded room towards the stair's directly opposite the front door. Slowly he peered up the stairs and then stopped dead as a figure swept past the top of the stairs followed by a _swish. _The hallway-light was also shining down on him from the top of the stairs.

After a few seconds of lingering Andrew moved on and as he reached the foot of the stairs, he moved one foot in front and then got hit by another nasty shock and fell face first onto the stairs.

Dazed and stupefied he came round to that soul-penetrating scream again. It was so loud he thought his head would burst, what the hell were they doing to her?

Suddenly he felt his entire body went numb, as he had twisted to stand up he had to face what he had tripped over. Bobbing up and down at the foot of the stars, staring blankly at the ceiling was Mr. Granger.

He's dead, Andrew told himself, He's dead. Andrew threw all sort of insults for coming over here, he was in a house with murderers. Half of Andrew wanted to scream and running sobbing from the house. The other half however, wanted to help whoever was screaming. Whatever was happening up there, Andrew never ever wanted to experience it and Andrew never wanted to hear or see any suffer it either.

Andrew advanced up the stairs almost dragging himself up there, he wasn't disturbed about making a noise. The pain-filled horror-filled screaming was loud enough for Andrew to be walking up these steps carrying a sound system playing at full volume.

Dragged on to the top of the stairs by the screaming (which was growing loud every second it seemed). Andrew staggered, his vision blurred onto the long hall way. Gazing slowly into the distance a door stood half-open at the end of the hallway and it was also the source of the furious screaming.

Now, Andrew's body was staggering slowly towards the room, the pain, the screams, the mind-numb plain terror surrounding and encompassing him all telling his body to withdraw but, it continued. Every step felt like an hour, every movement closer the screaming became even worse and painful. Andrew stood, his head spinning, the room wobbling in and out of focus and changing colour.

With great surprise and forbearance Andrew reached the door and slowly pushed it open as the door creaked to a halt and Andrew had terrible view of the room in front of him. The screaming died to be replaced with heavy breathing.

7 Hooded people wearing cloaks surrounded the bed and in the dim light of the room, Their hoods were white with slits for eye-holes all faced the bed holding the sticks toward the center cuddling herself on the bed.

"Hermione" Said Andrew but, no words left his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the horror in front of him.

"So Mrs. Granger," came a bark-like voice "Any last words, maybe for your dear friend?"

No response came from the shivering curled up ball on the bed.

"Mrs. Granger," came a sly voice which Andrew felt dislike for immediately "Answer the question as you so often feel the need to?"

"s-ss—" came a whimper

The room fell silent, everyone strained to hear her.

"s—sssna, snape," she whimpered

The group roared with terrible laughter and Andrew felt himself shake with absolute terror and revulsion the men in the room.

"snape," she whimpered "You killed him, snape, you killed them too, snape, you killed him and be—" she began to sob quietly

The laughter had died immediately, all masks turned to at one standing to the right of the bed. Andrew saw him clench his wand and then,

"Yes Mrs. Granger," The sound of mocking coming from under that mask "That's right, I killed _him."_

"Why?" The whimper was even quieter now and even more filled with nothing but terror.

"Why?" Came an uncertain reply and then a mad laugh and the voice still filled with laughter came the word _"Cruico"_

For 5 seconds, Andrew watched in shock and awe, then quiet suddenly as if something had seized up inside him, felt himself fall against the wall and terribly sick. He couldn't do anything to prevent it, the screaming was louder in his ears now more than ever. Still shaking and nauseated, he clambered to his feet supporting himself against the wall. The screaming was so loud, they hadn't noticed the boy by the door.

As he breathed heavily, he heard the word cruico shouted, screeched or whispered by all participations. 'Stop it' began to repeat in Andrew's head, getting louder and louder as the screaming didn't disappear …

Andrew's mind collapsed. He simply couldn't take anymore and without a thought in the world he pounded into the room and his fist collided with the back of the head of the one mask-men near to him.

It took Andrew several seconds to awaken to the fact the screaming had stopped or that all hoods were now upon him, or he was still pounding one of these masked men, slowly one of them raised their sticks up to point at him. He hit the wall with a thunderous bang, and slid down it.

He looked up. All masked faces were looking at him at the front most, with a red tinge to his mask was the one he had attacked and then as he dimly forgot and remembered he was doing here, he noticed something else.

The summer girl had raised her head abit, her eyes full of sorrow and then slowly she raised her hand. She was holding one of those sticks, and was pointing it directly at the blurry figure that was moving towards him.

Somehow, and he would never know why, he knew what he had to do. Slowly he shook his head. Her eyes widened and then the corner of her lips moved forming a thin smile. Some long distance memory came to Andrew and he smiled too.

"Where's my wand!" came the yell of the bleeding masked man and with some shock he realized this person was about the same age as him.

All the Masked Men shot looks around the room and the room was suddenly filled with furious yells and shouts and flashes. Before any of these however, there had been a faint pop noise and Andrew smiled again. Somehow the summer girl was gone, safe and as the Masked Men roared with fury and turned to face him alls Andrew could do was smile at them


	3. The Three Steps to Success

Disclaimer: singAll the people, so many people, that don't own harry potter, harry pot-tttter. and I'm one of them./singing

Authors note: Sorry about it being nearly a week overdue. Thanks again to Hogwarts Girl for another review, Enjoy the new chapter. Its a recap of the story so far, with so attempt at humour. It turned out quite diffirent from expected. I'll hopefully have Chapter 4: Ministry Mayhem Again and Chapter 5 up over the weekend 

**Chapter 3 –** The three steps to success

The ministry of magic is a sprawling underground complex beneath London, with over 7 floors containing various departments to deal with everyday issues of magic throughout the country. It was a fantastic place to visit, to see all the various department which ranged from the Department of International Magical Co-operation to the Department of Mysteries, to the Department of Misuse of Muggle artifacts. Then there were dungeons courtrooms on the lower levels and the brilliant foyer area at the entrance which contained the statue of magical co-existence or rather it had.

Two years ago however, The statue had been to put it lightly _obliterated_, A terrible battle had raged throughout the foyer area between perhaps, the two greatest wizards of the last hundred years. On one side stood a resurrected dark lord known to the entire world as you-know-who but, to those with the courage (or foolishness) to speak it, Lord Voldemort. On the other side stood as if out for a pleasant midnight stroll and had just bumped into someone who wanted to kill him, was the Headmaster of Hogwarts 'Albus Dumbledore'.

Also present in this furious exchange between teacher and pupil had been a witch known as _'Bellatrix Lestrange', _a Death-Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort who had spent 13 years in Azkaban, the wizard prison which until 6 months preceding this great duel in this magnificent foyer had been run by the 'Dementors'.

Dementors are creatures of Fear itself, a creature that feeds off the happiness of muggles and wizards alike. These foul creatures do posses some idea of the word _'love'_. Sure, their version of love is giving you little kiss that sucks your soul out whether you want it to or not. It may seem a bit strange to the more accepted meaning of the word but, the world after all a very twisted place.

Another person who has attracted the _love _of more than one of these creatures of evil themselves and managed to escape it, is by chance also present in this hall to witness this furious battle, is called Harry Potter.

On the night of this explosive fight, Harry had been lured to the Ministry of Magic by lord Voldemort to steal a prophecy; This particular prophecy that connected the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. It told of the coming of the chosen that would hopefully destroy the Dark Lord for good.

Ironically, It had also been the Dark Lord's undoing. After only hearing half of the prophecy, he reacted quicker than he really should have to a prophecy about his destruction and despite his vast knowledge of the tremendous and unstoppable dark arts, it never occurred to him to do any research on spells that could repel the darkest spells known to him. This coupled with his maniac joy of killing people and dreams of immortality almost destroyed him. One of his greatest Dark spells, the infamous 'Advarda Kedrava' or the killing curse which until that moment no-one had ever survived rebounded off young Harry Potter and sent him crashing down to the very edge of existence. All he left Harry Potter with was a Lightning Shaped scar on his forehead.

For the next 13 years, Harry survived the tyrannical rule of the Dursely who believed it was in his best interest to mistreat, abuse and keep him downtrodden as possible to stamp the magic out of him.

This proved unsuccessful to Harry's shock and delight. He spent the next 6 years of his life at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, learning the lifestyle and the arts of his mother and father and the wizarding world. For the first time, he had true friends in the form of 'Ron Weasley' and 'Hermione Granger'. For the first time in Harry's miserable life he was happy.

Harry's return to the wizarding world caused the expected stir and everyone from passers-by in the streets to Lord Voldemort himself seemed to want to welcome him back. Lord's Voldemort idea of welcoming Harry back however, was to immediately to try to kill him. He failed again, unable to touch harry because of the protection his mother had given him, the same one that saved him from the killing curse. It was also the downfall of Voldemorts first attempt at trying to regain power by gaining the philosopher stone.

So Voldemort returned to his spiritual life of possessing snakes and spending every moment clinging to existence which he had being living for the last 13 years. It was his darkest hour and when all hope appeared lost to him, a servant returned to him. A fat, clumsy and useless one but a servant none the less. His name was 'Peter Pettigrew', who had returned to Lord Voldemort purely out of desperation than anything else.

Pettigrew also informed Voldemort of the last two years in Hogwarts, the fateful meeting with Sirius Black and the year before, the opening of the chamber of secrets and the destruction of the diary at the hand of Harry Potter.

Under Pettigrew's poor care, Voldemort recovered a tiny bit of strength and with the help of Pettigrew and another helpful servant believed dead by all, Voldemort formed a plan that restored his body. The plan at least succeeded, Voldemort's body and power was restored. Still not all had gone to plan, Harry Potter escaped Voldemort again and who immediately did the one thing that Voldemort didn't want on his _rebirthday_ night. To inform Albus Dumbledore that he was back, which on returning to Hogwarts was the first thing Harry did.

At first it appeared that few believed the _mad insane potter boy_, to Voldemort's advantage. He attempted to steal a prophecy from the department of mysteries and despite months of set-backs at his incompetent Death-Eaters, eventually all the facts were known to Voldemort and hatched a plan to use harry to steal it for him. Sending his death-eaters to not risk exposing himself, he found himself thwarted once again by Harry Potter and his group of friends.

This brings us back to that fabulous foyer area in the Ministry of Magic where the terrible duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort was raging. It appeared that Voldemort was losing and in desperation possessed Harry through the link between them that had formed on that fateful night all those years ago.

Voldemort however, learnt to his anguish that possessing someone who truly cares for people and especially cared for one who died that night, the wronged, Sirius Black who had been killed by a Bellatrix, his cousin. To Voldemort's horror he had never felt love before and it caused him mortal pain beyond anything that night, even losing the prophecy.

Voldemort took flight. There had been another small victory that night. He had exposed himself. He had been seen by everyone from the minister of magic himself (who the very day before, had been denying the existence of Voldemort) to the entire Auror Department.

So Voldemort was exposed, the minister of magic was forcefully resigned and was replaced by a far more able wizard of taking on Voldemort. Still, Voldemort began the second war and induced terrors on the country that had not been seen for years. Attacks across the country were carried out.

His rage however, was still not spent. Not only was the thought of the prophecy on his mind but, the knowledge of the destruction of one of his Horcrux, one part of his soul. His rage barely contained at being unable to punish Malofy for his injustice he hatched a plan for Malofy's son as punishment. To destroy him. Albus Dumbledore.

Unbeknown to Voldemort, Dumbledore and Harry Potter had learnt of the Horcrux and already one had been destroyed by Harry, another by Dumbledore and as Voldemort by Dumbledore's calculations had failed in making his desired seventh piece. This left 4 pieces and Voldemort himself.

Later Dumbledore discovered a location of another horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore visited the site and attained it. On returning to Hogwarts they found the dark mark, Voldemort's sign, at the top of the highest tower.

Harry and Dumbledore flew to the tower to investigate only to be ambushed by Death Eaters and at their head, Draco Malofy. Albus Dumbledore was weakened by his trip to the horcrux, was in not form to fight back, it seemed that Malofy had no wish what-so-ever to kill Dumbledore. As Dumbledore spoke words of kindness and help to Malofy, Snape arrived. Ignoring Dumbledore's feeble pleas, Snape to Harry's horror killed Dumbledore.

Distraught, Harry raced after them taking several Death Eaters out on his way before meeting Snape in the grounds. Harry tried to fight Snape but failed. Snape blocked all of Harry's curses and escaped.

Several days later, Dumbledore's funeral took place and so now that the necessary history has been dealt with we begin the summer holiday with Voldemort suffering overwhelming happiness. All those that really stood between his dream as overlord was the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry itself.

Despite that, Voldemort was only recently adjusting to his body, even 2 years after his tainted rebirthday party, Voldemort wasn't fully prepared to take ministry Aurors or order members quite yet. His duel with Dumbledore had been a great one and both had been weakened, If Dumbledore had been prepared for such a duel.

Even now, from his stolen house near London, the owners dead, aside from a young girl who had remained alive purely by Greybacks request. He had asked for a small reward, he was given it. Full Moon was approaching and voldemort smiled with cruel malice at Greyback's plan. His pack was hungry and nothing would stop them feeding now.

'Everything' thought a beaming happy voldemort, looking at his pale unearthly self in the mirror was 'falling slowly into place'. With Dumbledore dead, it would only be a matter of time with Snape's help the Order would hopefully be destroyed. Voldemort decided that Snape will only now be addressed as the _'Half-blood Prince' _a title he had worn in Hogwarts.

'Hogwarts' as his ever wondering mind ran an inhuman long finger down his face. Hogwarts was the last step, once all others had been defeated the final stand would be there. First the pestilent Order, which members would be dealt with in coming weeks, then the ministry and then finally Hogwarts.

Another target connected to all three and someone Voldemort was driven to kill. Harry Potter. He was alive, but tonight if all went to plan, then Harry Potter would be in Voldemort's grasp….


End file.
